herofandomcom-20200223-history
May Parker (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
May Parker is Peter Parker's aunt and a supporting character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She portrayed by Marisa Tomei. She appeared as a supporting character in Captain America: Civil War and Spider-Man: Far From Home, the secondary tritagonist of Spider-Man: Homecoming, and a minor character in Avengers: Endgame. History Captain America: Civil War (2016) May Parker was greeted by Tony Stark at her and her nephew Peter's apartment. He told her that he had offered Peter a scholarship. Before Peter came back to her apartment, the two were seemingly into a discussion, with Stark complimenting May on her walnut date loaves. When Peter got home from school, May asked him why he did not tell her about the scholarship. Peter, knowing he did not apply for a scholarship and did not receive one, played along until he and Stark decided to discuss everything in private. May later treated Peter's injuries. When she asked where he got his bruises, Peter claimed that he had gotten into a fight with a Brooklyn guy named Steve and his huge friend. Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) Two months later, May let Ned Leeds, a friend of Peter's, into his room so he could build his Lego with Peter. A few minutes later, May heard a crash and asked what it was which Peter replied that it was nothing. She came by the room, to find Peter in his underwear and Ned's Lego scattered over the floor. She invited the two to a Thai restaurant which Peter accepted, but told May that Ned was unable to go. Then, May told Peter to perhaps put on some clothes before they went out. At the restaurant, May commented on how Peter had barely touched his food. Seeing that her nephew was distracted, she turned around and saw on the television, footage of the Robbery at Queens Community Bank. May tells Peter to run for safety if he ever sees something like that happening. A waiter then gave her an extra helping of food which surprised May as she did not order it. The waiter insisted that it was on the house, and once he left Peter pointed out that he had given it to her out of sheer physical attraction. A few nights later, May dropped Peter and Ned Leeds off at Liz Toomes' party, telling him that it was okay to be nervous. Before the two got out of the car, May complemented Ned on his hat. After receiving a call from the Midtown School of Science and Technology about Peter attempting to skip school and leave detention early, May waited for Peter to come home so she could talk to him. When Peter came home, she confronted him, informing him that she knew of his absence from school and his sneaking out of the house. She offered to help him with whatever he needed, only that he had to tell her what was going on. Peter confessed that he had lost the Stark Internship. May comforted Peter and told him that she was there for him. Several days later, Peter ran into their house and told May that he needed her help in preparing for the Homecoming Dance, as he had got a date with Liz Toomes. May helped Peter out by giving him a suit to wear, a corsage and teaching him how to tie. On the night of the dance, May dropped Peter off at Liz's house after giving some last minute advice. A few days after the homecoming dance, May walked into Peter's room and found her nephew in his Spider-Man Suit which she exclaimed her surprise. Avengers: Endgame (2019) Aunt May was one of many that were wiped from existence by the Mad Titan, Thanos. In 2023, she, along with the others who were part of the decimation, were resurrected by Dr. Bruce Banner. After Thanos' death, May and Peter attended Tony Stark's funeral, honoring his sacrifice. Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) Upcoming Gallery Heroes-Funeral.png|Aunt May and Peter attend Tony Stark's funeral. Trivia *This is so far the youngest portrayal Aunt May in the Spider-Man franchise, She is also notably more attractive than her past incarnations. Both of these facts are what make her stand out among these other portrayals and had resulted in some backlash. *Tony Stark was admittedly attracted to Aunt May (and secretly nicknamed "aunt hottie" behind her back), and told her how shocking it was that she was an aunt. May, somewhat flattered, claimed they all came in all shapes and sizes. This conversation was likely referencing how all of Aunt May's movie portrayals and incarnations in other media are depicted as elderly women. Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Neutral Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Pure Good Category:Tragic Category:Bond Protector Category:Selfless Category:Female Category:Supporters Category:Successful Category:Loyal Category:Wise Category:Honorable Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Scapegoat Category:Revived Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes